¡Hey, Lucy!
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Tragó en seco al escucharla, desesperado, no tenía ni idea de cómo convencerla. —¡Cinco días! —exclamó— Tú pudiste hacer que me enamorara en sólo cinco días. Ahora déjame hacerlo a mí. ¿Qué dices? Tan sólo cinco noches para intentar enamorarte.


Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

Advertencias: Universo Alterno, osea, no magia. Posible OoC a lo largo de toda la historia... porque en los capítulos no podré advertencias a menos que sea necesario. Y necesario se resume como que será la hora hot (?). Ah claro, me baso en una canción. **5 days** de no recuerdo quién(?). Sólo sé que es un tipo que canta bonito(?).

* * *

Prefatio

— **Precio justo** —

* * *

.

.

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio mientras dejaba que sus maletas golpearan contra las espaciosas escaleras. Sus tacones resonaban por el solitario y demasiado grande para su gusto, lugar. Para su gran desgracia ese era su casa, vivía con su padre, vivía con los recuerdos de su madre y sólo un maldito cuadro que le recordara que era su réplica, vivía tan sola e independientemente como siempre gracias a los viajes de su padre, y que ahora viniera como si tuviera más derecho del que ser el único familiar que le quedaba le otorgaba, hacía que le dieran ganas de putear a todo y a todos.

Era mayor de edad. Dieciocho cumplidos hace una semana, un soleado jueves, por cierto. Un soleado jueves en el que había estado tan sola como de costumbre y dieciocho casi recién cumplidos que estaba por preguntar en dónde habían quedado para su padre.

Estaba harta. Olvidaba sus cumpleaños o se los pasaba fuera por sus malditos negocios y luego recompensaba eso con algún objeto que no tuviera, que ya era poco posible ya que tenía de todo por esa misma razón.

Estaba harta porque su padre creía que seguía siendo una ignorante.

Estaba harta porque su padre seguía pensando en ella como una futura y dedicada dueña de casa, tal como su madre lo había sido, y tal como ella no quería ser.

Y eso no era lo peor de todo.

—¡Lucy!

Intentó regular su respiración mientras llegaba al final de la escalera y comenzaba a caminar por la kilométrica alfombra de esa parte de la casa. Sus tacones dejaron de hacer estruendo, pero una de sus maletas se encargó de eso, haciendo un insistente y que comenzaba a ser molesto ruido por sus ruedas de plástico contra el cerámico exagerado y reluciente.

—¡Lucy, no me des la espalda, soy tu padre, respétame como se debe!

Y una mierda.

Ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de replicarle algo contra ese "respétame" enojado y desesperado. Porque sí, podía decirle muchas cosas con respecto a eso, y entre todo eso llegar a la conclusión de que ya no valía que fuera su padre, él había echado a la basura y por la borda todo el respeto que alguna vez se pudo conservar tan persistente como cuando era pequeña.

Cada vez se acercaba más a aquella puerta que la llevaría a un jardín nada más que relleno de lo presumido que hacía toda la fachada de aquella estúpida mansión.

—¡Lucy, deja tus niñerías de una vez y compórtate como la consciente adulta que ya eres! —sintió que la agarraba de la muñeca, y se volteó. Sin embargo al instante se zafó de sus dedos porque su tacto la enojaba e incomodaba como nunca. A pesar de ello se giró para mirarlo con una ceja alzada.

—Muy bien. Dime lo que quieras ahora —hizo un movimiento con sus brazos y manos de _aquí me tienes_.

—Lucy, es por el bien de nuestra fortuna. Para que puedas tener a alguien que se encargue de todo lo que será tuyo una vez yo no esté. ¿Qué no comprendes eso? Estoy pensando en tu futuro, hija.

—Oh, claro, por supuesto, papá —mencionó con ironía—. Y te lo agradeceré eternamente pero... Esto nunca será mío. Es tu fortuna, por lo que tú has robado, mentido y luchado con uñas y dientes. Y si quisiera tu fortuna, entonces no necesitaría por nada del mundo casarme con un hombre al que ni siquiera quiero conocer. Así que por lo pronto y ya estando decidido...

—¡Lucy!

—¡Me voy a Akane Resort! —exclamó con genuino júbilo mientras se volteaba y abría la puerta, cogiendo su bolso de mano y devolviendo la mano que su padre había cogido al mango de una de las maletas.

—¡Pero...!

—¡Nos vemos, papá!

Se despidió con una gran sonrisa sin girarse a verlo, mientras corría hasta el coche donde Caprico la esperaba. Era feliz y toda su frustración se iba de sólo pensar en estar en aquel lugar. Sobre todo al recordar que, ya siendo mayor de edad, su padre no podía hacer nada para conseguir que volviera.


End file.
